rockportfandomcom-20200213-history
Orc Warmaster
Orc Warmaster CR 8 XP 4,800 NE Medium humanoid (orc) Init +8; Senses darkvision 60 ft., tremorsense 60 ft.; Perception +18; DEFENSE AC 21, touch 15, flat-footed 16 (+4 armor, +4 Dex, +3 natural) hp 104 (11d8+55); fast healing 5 Fort +8, Ref +7, Will +11 Defensive Abilities Death Spirit's Blessing, DR 5/bludgeoning; Immune electricity; Resist cold 10 OFFENSE Speed 30 ft., burrow 15 ft.; earth glide Melee mwk glaive +14/+14 (1d10+9 plus crippling blow) Ranged mwk composite longbow +11/+11 (1d8+6) Spell-Like Abilities (CL 8th; concentration +13) At will—stone shape 3/day—soften earth and stone, spike growth (DC 18) 1/day—spike stones (DC 19), transmute mud to rock (DC 20), transmute rock to mud (DC 20) STATISTICS Str 22, Dex 18, Con 20, Int 13, Wis 18, Cha 21 Base Atk +8; CMB +14; CMD 29 Feats Bladed Brush, Combat Reflexes, Improved Initiative, Lunge, Weapon Focus (glaive), Weapon Trick (Haft Bash) Skills Acrobatics +15, Knowledge (nature) +12, Perception +18, Sense Motive +18, Stealth +18 Languages Common, Orc SPECIAL ABILITIES Stomp (Su) As a swift action, the orc warmaster can stomp its foot, causing the ground around it to ripple and break. This transforms the area surrounding the orc warmaster into difficult terrain. An orc warmaster can move through this area with no penalty. Death Spirit's Blessing (Su) Although a living creature, the orc warmaster is blessed by the spirit of death and carries some of its essence. The orc warmaster is immune to death effects, disease, mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, morale effects, phantasms, and patterns), paralysis, poison, sleep, stun, and any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless the effect also works on objects or is harmless). The orc warmaster is not subject to ability drain, energy drain, or nonlethal damage. The orc warmaster is immune to damage or penalties to their physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution), as well as to fatigue and exhaustion effects. The orc warmaster is not at risk of death from massive damage. Earth Spirit's Blessing (Su) Channeling the power of spirits of the earth, the orc warmaster is able to augment their prowess on the battlefield as well as gaining power over the battlefield itself. The orc warmaster gains a burrow speed equal to half their base speed as well as earthglide,tremorsense out to 60 feet, DR 5/bludgeoning and a natural armor bonus of +3. Additionally, the orc warmaster gains a number of spell-like abilities as outlined below (CL 8th; concentration +13): At will—stone shape 3/day—soften earth and stone, spike growth (DC 18) 1/day—spike stones (DC 19), transmute mud to rock (DC 20), transmute rock to mud (DC 20) Crippling Blow (Su) A creature struck by an orc warmaster must make a DC 20 Fortitude save or become permanently crippled. The victim of this attack takes a -4 penalty on all attack rolls, saving throws, and skill checks. If an orc warmaster hits a creature already suffering from this effect, the victim must make a DC 20 Will save or be staggered for 1 round. This is a curse effect. The save DC is Charisma-based. EQUIPMENT Masterwork Hide Armor Masterwork Glaive Masterwork Composite Longbow (+6) FEATS Bladed Brush: You can use the Weapon Finesse feat to apply your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier to attack rolls with a glaive sized for you, even though it isn’t a light weapon. When wielding a glaive, you can treat it as a one-handed piercing or slashing melee weapon and as if you were not making attacks with your off-hand for all feats and class abilities that require such a weapon (such as a duelist’s or swashbuckler’s precise strike). As a move action, you can shorten your grip on the glaive, treating it as though it lacked the reach weapon property. You can adjust your grip to grant the weapon the reach property as a move action. Combat Reflexes: You may make a number of additional attacks of opportunity per round equal to your Dexterity bonus. With this feat, you may also make attacks of opportunity while flat-footed. Improved Initiative: You get a +4 bonus on initiative checks. Lunge: You can increase the reach of your melee attacks by 5 feet until the end of your turn by taking a –2 penalty to your AC until your next turn. You must decide to use this ability before any attacks are made. Weapon Focus: You can gain this feat multiple times. Its effects do not stack. Each time you take the feat, it applies to a new type of weapon. Weapon Trick (Haft Bash): You can accept a –2 penalty on attack rolls with a reach polearm for which you have Weapon Focus in order to treat the weapon as if it lacked the reach quality until the start of your next turn. If you do, the polearm functions as a club. Any qualities such as trip) or special abilities such as keen) of the weapon that a club could not have, and any feats or abilities you can’t apply to a club, don’t apply to attacks with the weapon during this time.